


Have You Seen My Sister?

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alex thinks reader is crazy, Diana is worried, F/F, Love Confessions, Reader is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You get annoyed about not knowing where your sister is, so you leave Themyscira in order to find her, you end up in National City where you run into Kara Danvers, what happens next?
Relationships: Diana Prince/sister!Reader, Kara Danvers/Reader, Kara Danvers/fem!Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Have You Seen My Sister?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You had left, you wanted to be with your sister Diana, it felt weird on Themyscira without her since she always was with you, so you packed your things and escaped with the help of one of your friends who was usually keeping an eye out for people at night some nights, so you used that route to escape and found yourself traveling aimlessly.

When you made it to a large city, ‘National City’ you thought you saw on the sign as you entered it, you saw the place in complete chaos and you looked around as you tried to decide what to do when you saw some people seeming to be trapped in a building due to debris “Hold on!” You told them as you ran over, you stronger than most being an Amazon and whatnot “Come on” you muttered, lifting a piece of what seemed to be building but only getting it so far when you felt the other side of it being lifted, which helped you get the piece moved out of the way so the civilians could escape.You collapsed on the ground, exhausted due to all the traveling and lack of eating correctly “Are you okay?” A blonde woman in a blue and red suit asked, kneeling down and looking at you “I’m fine, just exhausted” you said, fighting to push yourself up only to collapse back to the ground but the woman helping to dampen the fall by catching you under your arms “Come on, lets get you somewhere safe” she said, that being the only warning you got before she picked you up and the next thing you knew you were in the air.

Apparently you had passed out during the time it took her to get you somewhere safe since when you woke up, you were in an unfamiliar room which caused you to panic and try to stand “Easy there, you need rest” a red-headed woman said, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder to keep you on the bed “I can’t rest, I have to-“ you said until the door opened and the blonde woman appeared once more, her giving the other woman a nod before she looked at you with a worried look “You okay?” She asked, walking over to your bed as you nodded “I’m fine… Where am I?” You asked, looking at her and rubbing your head with a wince “You’re in National City… Did you walk here?” She asked, looking like she wanted to place a hand on you to comfort you, but she held back “Kinda” you said, shaking your head some and looking between the two of them.

“I’m looking for my sister, Diana… I left our island in search for her, but as you can see… I’m having no luck” you said, knowing you could trust them since they wouldn’t be helping you right now if they weren’t at least somewhat trustworthy “And where is this island?” The red-head asked, looking at you with a raised eyebrow “Themyscira” you said simply, looking at them and watching as the red-head’s brows furrowed “The myth island full of Amazons?” She asked, now starting to think you were crazy “That’s the one” you said, keep your face serious and watching as she shook her head and opened her mouth before the blonde stopped her “Okay, do you know where your sister could’ve gone?” She asked, looking at you and you shook your head “No, all I know is she came to this general area” you said, looking at them and sighing “Look, I know I sound crazy, but-“ “We’ll help you” the blonde interrupted, causing you to look at her with wide eyes “Really?” You asked, looking at her and feeling your heart flutter at the smile she gave you “Of course, I’m Kara by the way and this is Alex, my sister” she introduced, knowing that you would find out one way or another who she really was by helping you so she needed to get that out of the way “Y/N” you said, smiling at them.

After about a week of resting and eating well, you were sitting with Kara in front of her laptop “How will this thing help me?” You asked, you having not seen most of the technology they seemed to have here in National City “I can run some searches of your sisters name and see what we can come up with” Kara said, giving you that smile that made you want to melt “Oh” you said, trying to fight back the burning of your cheeks as you looked over her shoulder “What’s your guys last name?” She asked, looking at you and frowning when you shook your head “We don’t have one” you said, looking at her and watching as she sighed a bit “This just got ten times harder” she said, going to searching with what she had.

Later that night, you guys had searched all day but came up with very little since there was a bunch of Diana’s around here, so you printed all the names off so you guys could go down the list in an attempt to find your sister “I’m sorry I wasn’t much help” you apologized, fidgeting with your hands some and averting your gaze when you felt her eyes on you “You have no reason to be sorry, we’re just getting started, we’ll find her” Kara promised, reaching over and giving you arm a small squeeze, giving you a smile when you finally met her eyes “Thank you, Kara” you said softly, returning her smile and her nodding before she stood up and headed into the kitchen to get you guys some dinner started, her having told you that you’d stay with her and you had no say in the matter, leaving you to sit on her couch in silence.

A few weeks later, you guys seemed to be making some progress on finding your sister, that is until of course there was another attack on National City and you were standing in a room at the D.E.O. with Alex, Kara, and some other agents as they discussed what they were going to do, you watching from your seat by the door and waiting quietly until the split up and headed for the door “Hey, Kara” you said, standing up and gently grabbing her arm “What’s up?” Kara asked, smiling softly at you and you feeling your heart stutter “Just, uh… Be careful, okay?” You asked, reminding yourself to breathe when she beamed at you “Of course I will” she promised, pressing a kiss to your cheek before she headed out, leaving you to be a flustered mess.

After what seemed like hours of worrying and pacing the room that they had left you in, you’d had enough since while you had asked to help before and they said no, you couldn’t just sit there and not do anything, so you ran out of the room and out of the D.E.O., dodging out of the way when debris flew towards you “Holy shit” you muttered, getting up and dusting yourself off before you went to go see if there were spots you could help with like you did your first day at National City.

As you were helping people get into a secure building, you turned around to go help elsewhere when you saw some debris flying at you a bit too late, causing you to duck down and try to prepare for what was going to happen when you noticed there was no pain like you thought there would be, causing you to look up and gasping when you saw a lasso wrapped around the debris, watching as it dropped harmlessly on the ground and looking over when you heard her “Y/N, are you okay?!” Diana asked, rushing over to you and her having been worried out of her mind when she saw you about to get hit “Diana!” You said, quickly standing up and pulling her into a tight hug “I’m okay” you promised, sniffing some since you were happy to see her and also since you thought you were about to die “Thank goodness” Diana whispered, running her fingers through your hair before pulling back “Go get safe, we’ll talk later, okay?” She asked, you nodding and giving her one last hug before running off.

After Diana and Kara took down the villain, you all were gathered in a room at the D.E.O “You left to find me? Are you crazy, Y/N?” Diana asked, looking at you after you explained everything to her “Maybe I am, I missed you, Di… I’m sorry” you said, looking down at your feet and her shaking her head before she went over to you “You have no reason to be sorry, just promise me you won’t worry me like that again” Diana said, cupping your face and smiling when you nodded before pulling you into a hug, looking at Kara and Alex after she pulled back “You two have been watching my sister?” She asked, smiling some when they nodded “Thank you for keeping her safe” she said, bowing her head slightly “It was no problem” Alex said, looking at Diana while Kara kept her gaze on you, she was worried this would be the last time she saw you since you had accomplished what you wanted, but she couldn’t fight back the want for you to stay there, for you to stay… With her.

The next day, you were sitting in the living room of Kara’s apartment having a hushed conversation with Diana when Kara came in “Oh, hey Kara” you said, smiling at her but the smile dropping when she didn’t smile back “I’m gonna go get my things” Diana said, her having stayed here with you for the night and kissing your head before she headed towards your room, you standing up and heading into the kitchen where Kara had vanished.

“You wanna tell me what’s bugging you? You’re usually not this frowny in the morning” You said, looking at her when you spotted her at the table and going to sit down next to her “You’re leaving” Kara said softly, her gaze hardening on you when she heard you laugh “What gave you that idea?” You asked, looking at her and watching as her face filled with confusion “You found your sister, so you’re going back with her, aren’t you?” She asked, trying not to get her hopes up but they shot up more when you laughed and shook your head “No, this is my life now… I belong here, with you… If you’ll have me, of course” you said, looking at her and watching as she grinned at you before tackling you to the floor in a hug “I guess that’s a yes” you laughed, looking at her and her not saying anything, just closing the distance between the two of you, you melting into the kiss until you heard Diana clear her throat, causing the two of you to jump apart “Seems like you two are cozy” she teased, smiling some at the two of you while you rolled your eyes and Kara’s face turned bright red “I approve, don’t worry”.

After a bit, you hugged Diana and sighed “Promise you’ll visit?” You asked, looking at Diana when she pulled back and her giving you a smile “Of course, you have to come visit me as well, little one” Diana said, looking at you then looking at Kara “You as well” she said, causing Kara to smile and nod before Diana focused on you again “Be good and call me, okay?” She asked, making you laugh and roll your eyes “Yes mother” you laughed, giving her one last hug before you pulled away and she looked at Kara “You take care of her, if you don’t…” She said, trailing off but the silent threat there as Kara nodded “Of course I will” she said, looking at Diana who nodded before grabbing her bag “Love you, Diana” you said as you walked her to the door “I love you too, Y/N” Diana said, giving you a smile before she headed out and you waited until she got into her car before you shut the door and turned towards Kara “So-“ you said, getting cut off by Kara kissing you, which you eagerly melted into and smiling at the thought of this being your life now… And you were truly happy.


End file.
